I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Love-Like-Gods
Summary: When Emily gets bitten by a vampire she is convince her girlfriend is going to leave her because she's a monster. But only to find out that, said girlfriend has been keeping a secret from her. And as if her day couldn't get worst, she just missed her anniversary.


**When Emily gets bitten by a vampire she believes her girlfriend of five years will leave her because she's a monster. But only to find out that said girlfriend has been keeping a secret from her. And if this day can't get worst, she missed her anniversary.**

 **Chapter 1**

Emily woke up to " _Carry on my Wayward Son"_ and immediately freaked out. _I hate this song and I'm pretty sure Alison does too. Where am I?_

She opened, with great effort, her eyes slowly only to be blinded by a bright light and shut them again.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON. THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE..." Somebody horribly sung. Emily started to dread the idea that she'll have to listen to whoever that was, but almost laughed when they forgot the words.

"Through my eyes I could dun,dun,dun,dun,dun. And then I na,na,na,na,na. Something else that goes with this song... I don't know, but he would say. CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON..." Emily couldn't hold it anymore a started laughing. She risked a peek then open her eyes fully.

Standing there with their back facing her was a girl. She had long raven hair with scarlet ombré on the tips. Emily could tell she had on a black leather jacket and tight red pants going into her knee-high black boots. And currently dancing to her little heart's desire, waving her hands in the air and singing at the top of her lungs. She blasted the song from speakers at top volume, son Emily was probably sure she didn't hear her laughing at the strange girl. Emily looked down at her body and, thankfully, saw her body still intact and she was still wearing her own acid wash buttoned shirt with a loose black tank top, burgundy skinny jeans and black fold over combat boots. _Good, I'm not dead, I think._

Just then the girl turned around and Emily got a look at her face. She had fair olive skin and startling bright hazel eyes.

"Oh good, you're up." Her British accent was thick, but not to much to not understand her. "I was starting to worry." She reached over and turned off the radio Emily just notice. "The last thing we need is to have someone end up dead on my watch." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

She was pretty no doubt about that, but something seemed off about this girl. Her fake smile didn't meet her hazel eyes and it faltered a bit. For a quick second she looked upset with something then, in the blink of a eye, she was back to being perky.

"You're going to love it here and have so much fun I can already tell. Just wait, you're going to be partying and dancing and laughing and you're going to be apart of all-"

"Sorry to interrupt your little perky rant, but who are you?" Emily sat up slowly.

"Oh you have to meet everybody don't you? Okay so here's what we're going to do-" She started again.

"No, no, no, no I'm not going anywhere or doing anything. What's your name? What happened to me? Where am I? Last time I checked this wasn't my room and you're not my girlfriend- or friend for that matter-" Emily started her own panic induced rant, and hopped off the table. She stumbled a little before finally getting her footing.

"What if you lost your memory?" The strange girl said easily.

That one sentence stopped her in her heated rant. She blinked a good three times. Not fully believing this stranger.

"What?"

"What do you remember exactly because I'm pretty sure you got a hangover and probably a mild concussion. And by that stupid face you're making right now, maybe it's more than a mild concussion." The stranger chuckled to herself then managed, with difficulty, to go put a serious face on again. "I'm Ivy by the way." And failed at being serious because she tripped on something on the floor that Emily couldn't see.

But that didn't matter because suddenly Emily felt sick and got dizzy. The room started to spin and she was pretty sure she was going to throw up. _What does that mean?_

"Okay, calm down!" Ivy seemed to take in her appearance. "Sheesh, if you did lose your memory then we'll just figure it out alright." Ivy started to make her way over slowly and held up her hands like Emily was a scared animal that would attack if provoked.

Emily did a quick scan of the room and saw little jars about three feet away from her. She didn't or want to know what was in the jars, the dark substance didn't seemed promising. When Ivy got within arms reached Emily snatched the clipboard and pushed her down. In a blink of a eye she was holding the clipboard in one hand and holding an open jar in the next. If she wanted to Emily could easily pour whatever liquid this was on the clipboard.

"Ow! That's my ass you-" Whatever insult she was going to throw at Emily was instantly swallowed when she saw what Emily was doing. '' Please don't ruined that I wont be able to get another one if you ruin that one!'

"That's to bad now I want answers. Now-" Emily glance at the clipboard and saw the name that written down, "Pamela tell me what I want to know or this... whatever it is all over this paper then-"

"Don't call me _that"_ She spat out. "My name is Ivy and will always be Ivy no matter what anybody says." She stopped after realizing her little outburst and turned red then ducked her head in embarrassment. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything just don't pour that acid on my clipboard."

Emily forgot what she was going to say because _wow,what was that about?_ She paused and looked at this girl that looked like anyone who suffered the wrath of the queen of Rosewood High, Alison Dilaurentis. Thankfully that's not her anymore, but still she looked so hopeless and embarrassed so Emily had to help her. "Hey look I won't tell anyone that your name is..." She looked at the clipboard, "Pamela Isley?" She knew that name, but she didn't want to get into that, so she read the information on her instead. "Let's see, Emily Catherine Fields, Age: 23. Maybe affiliated with prophecy? What the hell who are you people and what the hell am I even doing here?" Emily screamed.

"Looked I was only assigned to you okay I don't have all the answers. But uh can I ask you a question?" she actually didn't wait for a response from Emily, "Are you dating a girl? And if so is she a blonde girl with blue eyes?"


End file.
